The Perfect Wedding
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Today is Sonic and Amy's wedding, they are both nervous and excited and guess what...You guys are invited, so come along to support these guys on their big day. MAJOR Sonamy


Today was the big day…Today is Sonic and Amy's wedding. Amy was getting really nervous about this, what if she says something wrong? She sighed as she sat in front of a make-up mirror. Rouge was doing Amy's hair, Cream was doing Amy's make-up, Blaze was getting Amy's dress ready while Sally was helping Charissa and Carla with their little dresses. Sally was no longer pregnant since her baby was a still born when she gave birth, Shadow broke up with his wife since he has been helping Sally with her problems and they soon became a couple.

Both Charissa and Carla were wearing pretty pink dresses with a pretty rose behind their left ears. Their shoes were cute little pink dolly shoes that sparkled, Carla had an rubber item around her head on her glasses so they wont fall off her face and both girls' hair was all nice and curly, they looked so cute and adorable. Destiny didn't wanna take part since she gets pretty nervous so she is gonna sit with Vanilla in the church.

"How are my babies Sally?" Amy asked with nerves "They aren't pulling anything off are they?"

Sally giggled slightly as walked up to Amy "Don't worry, they are fine" Sally was Amy's maiden of honour. She was wearing a hot pink dress with pink make-up and white shoes, her auburn hair was pinned to the side of her hair and it was curly as it rested over her shoulder and she also had some flowers in her hands.

Rouge, Cream and Blaze all wore the same outfit as Sally. Rouge had finally finished her hair…Amy's hair was all flowing freely and curly with diamond studs pinned on her quills and now her silver veil was attached to her hair. Her make-up was silver/white with strawberry lip gloss "Ooh Amy, you look so gorgeous" awed Cream "Just wait until Sonic sees you"

Amy giggled slightly with a blush "I hope he doesn't chicken out on me"

"I highly doubt that honey" Rouge smiled "Now lets get you into that dress"

Blaze handed Amy her wedding dress, she took the dress and went into the changing room to change. All 4 girls were waiting for the bride-to-be to come out then Amy came out and all the girls gasped. Amy's dress was so beautiful, the dress was strapless and it reached her ankles, it had sparkly sequins on the top half of the dress and it was all open and flowy down the bottom half and her shoes were 4 inch heels that were white "Do…I look okay?"

The twins Charissa and Carla smiled at their mother "Mama pwetty" they said at the same time. Amy smiled at her little girls and kissed them on their little heads.

"Right lets get the list" Blaze said as she pulled out a piece of paper "Something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue"

Amy giggled at the blue question "My Sonic is blue, the dress is new, I borrowed the flowers from Vanilla's garden and my shoes are old since I brought them like four years ago"

"Let's get you married" Sally said. Amy nodded as she grabbed her red roses and they left for the church.

/

"Okay Flash remember what you have to do?" Sonic said to his son. Sonic was in a stunning black suit with a pink tie since Amy wanted the theme pink but he kept on his speed red shoes.

Flash nodded as he held Silver's hand. Flash was wearing the same suit as his father "Yes daddy, I have to walk down with Rissa and Car-Car till we get to you"

Sonic chuckled as he ruffled his son's purple quills "That's my boy, now go and wait with Uncle Silver outside the church"

Flash nodded excitedly as Silver left with him to wait for the girls. Sonic was getting pretty nervous, he walked up to stand at the altar. Tails placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder "She wont say no Sonic"

He sighed as he stood at the altar "I know bud but I'm just worried that I wont be a good husband to her"

Shadow rolled his eyes at him. Hunter stood beside his dad who had the same facial expression as him "Seriously Faker, Rose has loved you since she first saw you and she still did when you were dating my girlfriend"

"Yeah I know…Glad that Sally has you" he smiled over to him slightly "And she is a great mom to Hunter"

Hunter smiled slightly at Sonic's words. Sally is a great mom to him since his real mother walked out on him and Shadow as soon as Sally moved in. At first Hunter was very uneasy about Sally living with him and Shadow but he has started to warm up to her. Destiny on the other hand blushed when she saw Flash in his cute little tuxedo and she hopes they he will notice her at the party.

"Grandma Nilla?" She said, Vanilla turned to her. Yes, all the little children call her 'Grandma Nilla' due to fact that she was like a mother to the WHOLE Sonic team "Do I look pretty enough for _Senko_?"

Vanilla giggled. Vanilla was wearing a silk purple skit with matching purple heels, a flower silk shirt with a matching silk purple jacket and she also had a very pretty hat on her head. She knows about Destiny calling Flash by his name in Japanese "Of course you do dearie, you look so pretty in you red dress"

Destiny's dress was red with cute little bows on it, her pink dreadlocks were done up in cute little pig tails and cute little red shoes. She blushed slightly with a smile "I hope he wants to dance with me"

Then the church doors opened and Silver came in with a slight red face "Boy Sonic…You are in for a treat…Amy looks so gorgeous" Smoke was sitting next to Destiny and Hunt went over to join him. The hedgehogs only wanted their wedding with their friends due to fact that the media will find out and ruin everything.

Sonic was getting even more nervous. But he then sighed when the music started to play from the church organ which was being played by Vector which was the WORST mistake that Amy made, yes it was HER idea to make Vector play the wedding march. Flash walked down the aisle with his twin sisters by their little hands, the girls eyes sparkled when they saw their father smiling down at them. Then Cream came walking down in her pink dress holding her bouquet of flowers, Rouge came down shortly after with Blaze at her hip, then Sally started to walk down and she smiled shyly at Sonic and he smiled back at her. He then grinned when he saw Shadow's bright red face when he saw Sally.

Sonic took a deep breath but then he felt tears sting his eyes when he saw Amy slowly walking down the aisle. He blushed brightly when he saw his pink bride in her gorgeous dress. He smiled when a single tear ran down his cheek as she joined him at the alter "Oh Amy" he whispered to her "You are so beautiful"

Amy blushed slightly and she smiled back at her blue groom "Thanks Sonikku"

Espio sighed as he got put into being the vicar. He was wearing the white dress robe with a cross on the front. He sighed again as he started to speak what he was told to say "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here in the sight of God to witness the marriage of Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose. If anyone would like to question why these two shall not to be together…Let us know now or forever hold your piece?"

"YES! I DO!" yelled a female

Everyone turned around apart from Sonic. The girl was a purple bee with long brown hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing pretty much the same outfit as Vanilla but it was green "The groom is already married"

Everyone gasped quietly as they all looked at Sonic. Amy felt her heart shatter but the bee continued "He married me three years ago and don't let him deny it, I have the marriage certificate to prove it" She said as she held out a piece of paper. But then Sonic turned round and looked at the female then she froze "Oh sorry…Wrong church" then she quickly sped out.

Everyone sighed in relief when she left, she somehow got the wrong church. Soon everyone calmed down to continue the service. Espio cleared his throat and began to talk again "Now Sonic, is there anything you would like to say to Amy?"

Sonic nodded his head as he turned to face his bride. He placed his hands into hers "Amy, when I first met you…I thought you were the most annoying girl on the planet. But at the same time you were the most caring person in the world" Amy blushed brightly as he continued "I did break your heart countless of times by doing cruel things by dating other girls and dating Sally…But when you became pregnant with Flash, I started to change and I fell in love with you. You have given me three beautiful kids that a guy could ask for and I would love to have more with you. I love you so much"

Amy sniffled as some tears fell down her cheeks. Espio then turned to Amy "Is there anything you would like to say to Sonic?"

Amy took a deep breath and began to speak "Sonic, I love you the first time I ever met you. I tried everything to gain your attention by showing off my combat skills or my cooking skills but most of…My love for you. I tried dating the other guys to forget you but you were always on my mind, I had my first baby thanks to you and he looks like you every single day" Sonic sniffled slightly with some tears rolling down his tan muzzle "I'm glad that you gave me a chance when Flash was born and…Look how far we have come, I am here marrying you and you've made my dreams come true. I love you so much too"

The girls were crying slightly with smiles while the guys were trying to stay strong to not cry while the kids were confused. Espio nodded "Can the Best Man bring the rings please?"

Tails walked up to Espio and placed the two platinum gold wedding rings in his palms. Espio looked over at Sonic "Sonic repeat after me…I…Sonic The Hedgehog, take thee Amy Rose to be my lawful wedded wife. For richer for poorer, for better for worse and in sickness and in health. To have and to hold till death do us part"

Sonic smiled as he looked into Amy's jade green eyes and said what Espio told him to say "I…Sonic The Hedgehog, take thee Amy Rose to be my lawful wedded wife. For richer for poorer, for better for worse and in sickness and in health. To have and to hold till death do us part"

Espio said the same thing to Amy. Amy smiled "I…Amy Rose, take thee Sonic The Hedgehog to be my lawful wedded husband. For richer for poorer, for better or worse and in sickness and in health. To have and to hold till death do us part"

Espio held the rings out to Sonic and Amy. They took them from him "Sonic do you take Amy Rose to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Sonic carefully placed the platinum gold wedding ring on Amy's left ring finger

"Amy do you take Sonic to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" Amy carefully placed the platinum gold wedding ring on Sonic's left ring finger

Espio cleared his throat as he began to end the service "By the power invested in I now pronounce you husband and wife…You may kiss the bride"

Sonic quickly picked up his new wife in bridal style which made her shriek in surprise but then she felt his lips against hers and his kissed him back. Espio grumbled about the whole vicar thing but then he walked off before saying "I'll introduce the new Mr and Mrs Hedgehog" and then he left with Vector hot in his tail.

Sonic and Amy pulled away from their first kiss as husband and wife. Flash jumped up onto Amy's lap since Sonic was still carrying her in bridal style, Sally placed both Charissa and Carla onto Amy's lap too. They make the perfect hedgehog family and they will always be together.

 **YES! FINALLY GOT IT DONE! AND OMG THEY FEMALE WENT INTO THE WRONG CHURCH! XD XD XD review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
